Naruto Sensei: Shinobi Professor
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Naruto goes to Hogwarts after taking an offer from Kyuubi he can't pass up. Offered a job teaching, he becomes the Proffesor of Shinobi arts. Begins a month or so prior to Goblet of Fire. Naruto/Hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, getting the Harry Potter story out there, but after this, expect a fairly long wait before I update anything else. Man I hate not having my own computer. Anyway, this will basically start exactly like Going Digital, aside from me making Shukaku female, up until the point when Naruto ends up at Hogwarts.

I hope I can do this story justice. I find that most other stories of this type are utter crap, either going with a yaoi pairing, or pairing Naruto with someone from home. Or both coughNaruSasucough. I'm not sure how well this will work adding in Naruto, but I won a contest and gained the title of Biggest Fan of Harry Potter in Central Minnesota, so I'm hoping I can make this work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter.

Naruto's day kept going from bad to worse. Not only did he have to save his best friend's life, but his best friend didn't want to be saved. In fact, he had made it fairly clear that he wanted to _kill _him.

And so, the two found themselves trapped inside a sphere of energy, created by the two super powered attacks they had thrust at each other. The last thing the blonde remembered before going black was managing to scratch Sasuke's forehead protector and a horrible pain in his chest.

And that was just the beginning. He now found himself face to face with the very thing that had made his life hell. And what was worse was that, for once in the few times he had met it, the fox was looking at him, not with hate, not with disgust, but with pity. Oh, how he hated when people pitied him. It was worse than being ignored, worse than being openly hated. To him, pity was like saying "I have it better than you, and I'm sorry for it."

"Alright Fox, just what the hell do you want?" screamed Naruto, obviously annoyed with his current predicament.

However, his irritation was quickly replaced with confusion by the simple answer Kyuubi gave.

"**To talk"** replied the beast, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"About what? Why would you possibly want to talk to me?" asked Naruto rather loudly, his curiosity practically radiating off him.

"**I wish to talk about your life. How you need a new one, and how I can give it to you"** replied the fox, the smirk that usually adorned its face returning.

Now Naruto was confused even more. He couldn't figure out what this meant. It could be a trick, but his gut told him that wasn't correct, and he trusted his gut entirely.

"And why would you do that?" Naruto shouted. All the shouting was getting on the fox's nerves, and it decided to do a little something about it.

"**Perhaps our conversation would be easier if I slipped into something…a little more comfortable"** said the Fox, as its form suddenly shifted into that of a woman, who appeared to be in her early to mid twenties. She had long, thick, blood-red hair and whisker marks similar to Naruto's. Her skin was absolutely flawless, her fingernails extended like claws. When she smirked, Naruto could make out a mouthful of fangs. Her ears were those of a fox and slightly elongated, as in her Fox form. Nine flowing tails swayed gently behind her, almost elegantly.

But it was her eyes that caught his attention the most. They had red irises, and bore slitted pupils. Breaking his gaze from hers, he noticed she was wearing nothing, leaving her, assets, fully exposed.

Realizing what he was staring at, she used her tails to cover herself. She was then surrounded by a red aura and she was suddenly wearing a rather elegant blood-red dress.

"Naruto" she said, startling him out of his thoughts and knocking him onto the wet floor. She giggled slightly as his mind raced to process all that had happened.

"But I… You… I thought" he sputtered out, not managing to find the words he was trying so desperately to locate. This only caused Kyuubi to laugh harder.

"You thought I was male. Most people do, don't worry. The look on your face is a memory I will cherish forever by the way" she said breaking into laughter once again at the blush the blonde was now sporting.

"Anyway, down to business" she said, her face once again filled with remorse, and more pity, and it was beginning to piss the young shinobi off. However, she chose to ignore it.

"Now, first things first, shut up until you hear what I have to say. Everything you think you know about me is irrelevant and a horrible lie" said Kyuubi, her voice turning serious. "I am not a demon, nor are the other tailed beasts. Not only are we each the boss summon of our own clans, but we, along with the Toad Boss, the Slug Boss, and the Snake Boss, are among the rulers of the summon world. The difference between them and the tailed beasts is that we have more power, me especially, considering I AM the nine-tails."

"Long ago, the Goddess of Life, Kami, and the God of Death, Shinigami, chose the tailed beasts to help control the happenings of the human world. However, because of our immense power, and our destructive means of controlling the human populace, we were labeled as demons and you know the rest."

Naruto indeed did know what happened, and subconsciously put his hand over his stomach, over his seal.

"Unfortunately, humans are always labeling things that they don't themselves understand, as evil. I've been awake ever since your trip to the Wave Country, and by looking at your memories, I noticed that it was rare that a shinobi attacked you, though some did ignore you when you needed help. They, more-so than the civilians, understand what a sealing entails and for the most part could tell the difference between you and I. The civilians however, foolishly continue to believe that you and I are one in the same. Little do they realize, you can become so much more if you wish it" she continued as she got closer to the bars.

She then reached out with her tails and gently caressed his face. He flinched at first, but then he began to move closer to the bars as well, the bars themselves slowly fading away, a pair of manacles appearing on her wrists with the kanji for Seal on them both.

"_Well, this is a welcome change"_ she thought as she pulled him in closer and brought him into her embrace. He once again momentarily flinched at the contact, sparking anger in Kyuubi, who swore to Shinigami himself that before she enacted the final stage of her plan, she would destroy the leaf for all they'd done, except for those whom Naruto deemed worthy of being spared.

Pulling away from the hug, Naruto became wary once again. He couldn't quite grasp the fact that the Kyuubi of all beings was not only being nice to him, but was hugging him as well. It was too good to be true.

"Why are you telling me this? Even if you're not the evil, demented fox demon people say you are, why would you tell me, let alone say outright that you want to help improve my life?" he asked, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face, ranging from confusion, to doubt, and in the end, fear.

"You want out. You want me to break the seal so you can escape! I refuse" said Naruto, turning his back on Kyuubi. She noticed though, that the bars on her cage did not replace themselves. This gave her some hope and satisfaction, as this meant that even if he denied it, he believed her at some subconscious level.

"No" she said. "Naruto, I have seen your life, your very memories. You have been beaten, actually tortured, and attempts have been made on your life so many times it is physically impossible to count them all." She once again pulled Naruto into a hug, this time wrapping her tails around the both of them.

"That's exactly why I attempted to destroy the village. It has become corrupted by its own power and prosperity. They themselves have become horrible monsters, more horrible than what they make us out to be. Those who are willing to take the life of a young one do not deserve life themselves."

"There is still some good there, as I have seen through your memories, and anyone you deem worthy I would spare, but let me take control and finish my job. Then let me take you away from that place. Call it… a mother requesting something of her child." At this, Naruto quickly was brought out of his thoughts.

"Mother…what do you mean by mother?" he asked, getting in response only a small smile and a tighter hug.

"I mean exactly what I said. Even when I wasn't aware, the seal was taking my energy, my youki, and using it to keep you alive. The last time we met, you demanded it as rent. Did you think I gave it to you simply because you demanded me to do such? My every waking moment, I have spent protecting you. And not even for the reason you think. Yes I love being alive, but death is a natural part of life, and I have had quite my share of life."

"You, however, are so young. You have a whole life ahead of you, and you deserve to live it, while those villagers seem to feel different. I have been watching you Naruto. I have been healing you, making you stronger, but unfortunately, my youki can't protect you like Shukaku can protect his vessel. The point is, I've come to care deeply for you, and would like you to think of me as your mother. I believe I at least deserve the title of your parent more than that blonde idiot who sealed me in here" she finished.

This announcement almost made Naruto fall over. Kyuubi knew this was low, but maybe if he knew; it would be easier for him to come around. And indeed, Naruto's face suddenly took on a look of realization as the pieces all put themselves together. The Yondaime choosing him for the sealing, the way the Pervy Sage looked at him when he thought he didn't notice, he himself was practically the spitting image of the man. It wasn't all because of the fact he _was_ Kyuubi's vessel, he was the son of the man that _made him_ Kyuubi's vessel.

The temperature in the chamber became as cold as ice. The water at their feet even began to freeze over. Kyuubi herself could practically feel the rage radiating off the boy. She hugged him tighter as he began to shake with fury, the emotion feeding him even more youki, causing them both to be wrapped in a red aura. And she began trying to soothe him, if only slightly, as any mother would her child.

"Let the good ones live." Kyuubi was almost surprised when he spoke. His tone had become dark and icy as he turned around to face her and return her hug.

"Let the good ones live" he said again. "As for the rest…" he paused slightly to look her straight in the eyes, "…Make them feel pain…make them suffer…make…them…burn" he finished, barely restraining the animosity in his voice.

"You can count on that Naruto" Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's ear. "But there are a few things that need to be done first."

"Like what…mother?" he asked, calming down enough that his curiosity once more showed through.

Kyuubi was practically giddy when he actually called her his mother. "Well" she said, "First we have to make things official. I am going to transfer all of my power to you. I will gain most of it back…I am a being literally MADE of energy after all. During this process, you will take it one tail of power at a time, only gaining another once your body assimilates the last."

"It will be painful, but definitely worth it. The more power you gain, the more you turn into a full-blooded kitsune, and, after you take in all nine tails, you take my title as Kyuubi, and as Leader and Boss Summon of the Kitsune clan. You will be my son fully. This means of course that you will no longer be able to summon the toads."

"The process itself could take a couple days. After we leave the village, I will put your body in a secure place and put it into a hibernative state. We will train in here while your body adapts to your power" she finished with a satisfactory grin, which Naruto mimicked, until he was struck by a few thoughts.

"But wait" he said, "How do we train in here, and where are we going to go?"

"Well, in here we can train your mind" she said. "We can teach you anything you want to learn, we just can't make you physically stronger, but my power's effects on your body should cover that. In here, you also don't actually need to eat or sleep and time can go faster or slower depending on the user. By now, your fight with your so called "friend" is already over, and you are both currently in the hospital" she finished, eliciting a groan from Naruto.

"However, if you want, time in here could go so fast that a minute in the waking world is as long as a week in here. However, the strain on your mind to keep that up for more than a few hours in the real world would be tremendous, so we can't go that fast for long" she said.

"As for where we are going, we are going to a place where no human can follow. There is a technique, one that would be a triple S-class jutsu by the standards of just about any shinobi village. It can literally form a tunnel through the barriers of space and time, allowing inter-dimensional travel. Where we will end up, I cannot say, but it's bound to be better than here" she finished, sitting down and having Naruto do the same.

"Well then, we should get started" said Naruto, a little nervousness showing through.

"I agree" said Kyuubi, her eyes softening as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Alright then, mom… Start the process and take over" Naruto said, his worry beginning to really show.

Pulling him in for another hug, she held him for a moment before literally slamming one of her tails _into _him, making him writhe with agony as he felt the full brunt of the power begin changing him, even causing him to grow a tail himself. Kyuubi used some more of her youki to put him to sleep, but knew it would only help so much.

Outside the mindscape, in Naruto's hospital room, Gaara of the Desert stood silent, watching over his first real friend. He knew, if it wasn't for Naruto, he himself would still be lost, trapped, by not only his demon, but by himself as well. Hell, he was even getting closer to his brother and sister thanks to the change in him that the blonde brought about.

Suddenly, his friend began to convulse and the machine monitoring his heart rate began to go crazy. He attempted to get closer to try and help, but was stopped by his own sand. It also blocked the exit from him, not allowing him to go for help, or let anyone else in. Suddenly, Naruto's heart began beating at a normal rate once again, he stopped convulsing and he opened his eyes. However, what unnerved Gaara was the fact that his eyes were red with slitted pupils.

Gaara knew that, like himself, Naruto was a jinchuriki, having been told by the blonde himself and by Shukaku recognizing the strange red chakra he used during their battle. He watched as a red aura overtook Naruto as the blonde stood up, said aura taking the shape of a fox. It was then that he spoke, and Gaara noticed that the blonde's voice seemed to have two tones. Its usual sound was now merely an undertone to the very female voice that resounded from his mouth.

"Well, well, if it isn't Shukaku's vessel. Your name is Gaara, correct?" said Naruto, though by now Gaara knew what had happened. Kyuubi must be using Naruto, must have taken him over somehow. And his sand refused to obey him, no matter how hard he tried to make it move.

"Well" said Kyuubi, "You seem to be worried about nothing. Right now, I merely wish to talk to your "tenant". I don't want to bring anyone any harm, unless they are _deserving_ of it."

Gaara was about to protest when he felt a tug in the recesses of his mind and heard the voice of his prisoner, for once speaking calmly, to be let out to speak to "Lady Kyuubi". As much as he didn't like it, Gaara focused his chakra and muttered "Play Possum Jutsu" before falling to the floor in a heap. His body though suddenly sprang up, and upon using all available sand to make sure they would not be disturbed, bowed to Kyuubi, she doing the same.

"What's all this about Kyuubi. For you to call me out to talk there must be something very important going on here" said Shukaku. Crazy she may be, but he knew his place, and when there was something important, the Tanuki boss was probably the wisest of the beasts, second only to Kyuubi herself.

"Observant as ever, my old friend. As you know, we have been sealed, and as such, cut off from our duties as not only clan leaders, but as this world's guardians. As it is, I have grown very fond of my young container. So fond in fact, that I am making him my son and heir, by giving him my power and title, and making him a full-blood kitsune. The seal which holds you is far weaker than the one that holds me. As such, you may just be able to get word out to the others. I would just wait and have Naruto call them to Council, but I feel it better that they be prepared beforehand, as it will be days yet before we reveal this."

Shukaku seemed solemn at this point. She knew Kyuubi. She never actually had a child of her own, and in her predicament it didn't look like she would. For her to take a _human_ to be her heir, she must care for this container greatly. Otherwise she wouldn't even consider what she was doing.

"I can try, but couldn't you have another clan member do it? It would be easier" replied Shukaku, striking a thinking pose.

"Unfortunately, that isn't an option" said Kyuubi. "In this body, I can't summon any of my clan, and while the boy has a contract with the toads, I'm afraid if Gamabunta is informed before we leave, he may inform that blasted Toad Sage of what we're planning, and he doesn't exactly owe me any favors."

"Besides that, once we leave, and I promise you we are leaving not only this village, but this dimension as well, I will be putting him into a hibernative state while his body adjusts to having youki instead of chakra, so he won't be able to summon until he wakes a few days later" she finished, Shukaku nodding in understanding.

"I'll do my best. Until next we meet, Lady Kyuubi" said Shukaku, bowing once again.

"Lady Shukaku" replied Kyuubi, also bowing, before Shukaku receded into Gaara's mind and once again gave the boy control. When he came to, he looked at Kyuubi and gave a nod.

"Shukaku let you hear everything didn't she?" asked Kyuubi, facepalming when Gaara once again nodded his head. "Are you going to attempt to stop us?" she asked, this time, the red-head shook his head no.

"As long as this is what my friend wants, then I see no reason to stop you. I do have one question of my own. What do you plan to do about everyone else?" he said.

"I plan to kill anyone I feel deserves it for hurting my son, and spare only those he deems worthy. I also plan on taking every single scroll in the shinobi library, as well as the forbidden Scroll of Sealing. I think that with who he is, and what has happened to him, he deserves _at least_ that much." She replied, getting a nod from Gaara, who merely thought she meant a jinchuriki when she said who he was.

Sensing a group of people approaching, Gaara asked, "How can I help?"

Upon feeling the surge in Kyuubi's energy, a group consisting of Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and finally Jiraiya, were on their way to the hospital to check on the blonde. Upon arrival, Tsunade burst into his room, followed by the others, to see Gaara bringing sand back into his gourd and using more to rest an unconscious Naruto onto his hospital bed.

"What happened" asked Jiraiya calmly, aiming his question at Gaara, who got looks from all the others.

"He suddenly woke up and became surrounded by an aura of Kyuubi's demonic chakra. He attempted to attack me, but I managed to knock him out" replied Gaara, but that only made the group more suspicious.

"How do you know about Kyuubi" asked Tsunade, who wasn't as aware of Naruto's friendship with the boy.

"If you must know, Uzumaki told me himself on the day me and my siblings went back to Suna. Besides this fact, Shukaku confirmed that he was indeed the jinchuriki of the nine-tails" replied Gaara, as Jiraiya went to check on Naruto's seal. Everything looked to be in order, but there was something wrong, something that just didn't feel right. His eyes suddenly widened as realization dawned on him.

Before even Gaara's sand could react, the old Toad Sage had a rasengan three inches from Gaara's face.

"All right, now tell me, where is the _real_ Naruto. And don't try to lie to me. He may have impressive skill with them, but I can at least tell when he's real, or just a shadow clone" said Jiraiya in a dark tone. With his announcement, he threw a kunai at the Naruto on the bed, which dispelled with a puff of smoke, eliciting gasps from those present.

"Really? Well then…can you tell the difference between a real problem…and a distraction" replied Gaara, before he revealed himself only to be a sand clone, which promptly broke through the window to the outside. It was only then could they here screaming from below, as they watched a giant ball of sand roll through the streets, sometimes grabbing what seemed to be random villagers and pulling them into the ball, crushing them. The shuriken and Kunai, even the jutsu of any shinobi fighting the sand sphere had no effect whatsoever.

The group quickly took to the streets. Kakashi knew from experience that it would take his Chidori or the Raikiri to pierce the orb, but every time he began to make the proper hand seals, tendrils of sand would bring a group of civilians into his path. Soon, the other sand siblings were joining the fray, trying to stop their brother, thinking maybe Shukaku had gained control.

After what seemed like an hour in the slaughterhouse, a hole formed in the ball allowing out both Gaara and Naruto.

"What in the HELL are you both doing!" shouted Tsunade

Naruto proceeded to laugh. But something was wrong. His laugh was different, and besides his voice, there was another one that resonated from his mouth. A female voice.

"Unfortunately, it seems you found out anyway. Well, well, Lady Tsunade of the Senju clan. I must say, Katsuyu spoke very highly of you when I would see her." This statement sent Tsunade reeling, not knowing what was going on fully, but she had a pretty good idea. "Let's test the might of the _"Great"_ Lady Tsunade, against the power of the Queen of the Kitsune clans, the Kyuubi no Kitsune" finished Naruto.

"Just what do you want?" asked Tsunade, though she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, I already got the "kill everyone who has ever wronged my son" thing, well at least physically done him wrong, done, by the way, thanks Gaara, and my clones should be along any second…ah, here they are now" she said as two Naruto clones ran up, one with the Forbidden Scroll, the other with an even bigger scroll, one which Tsunade recognized, even with her limited knowledge of seals.

"Is that what I think it is?" she demanded more than asked.

"If you mean is it an infinite storage scroll, then yes it is" replied Kyuubi. "And it contains every single scroll from the Shinobi library. And now that that's settled…" she trailed off as she tapped Gaara's forehead, giving Gaara the signal to feign unconsciousness, making it look like he had been under her control. _"Can't have Naruto's friend getting in trouble for helping, can we"_ thought Kyuubi.

She suddenly disappeared from her position and reappeared between Tsunade and Shizune, giving them both a punch in the gut so powerful they both promptly threw up, leaving her to grab her two scrolls and go set up her technique to get her and her son out of the elemental countries, and that dimension.

Timeskip

It had taken an hour to set up, but she had just finished, and not a moment too soon. Her location hadn't remained secret, as evidenced by the arrival of the other shinobi. The group arrived at a heavily forested area, to find Kyuubi standing over six different lines of seals around a large ring of seals, each line leading up to a different seal tag. Hanging from a tree branch was another seal tag.

Tsunade was more than a bit peeved. Jiraiya hadn't even helped earlier, and now was more interested with the seal array. She couldn't blame the others, as even she didn't want to fight an all powerful demoness, especially one that had possessed Naruto's body. They knew that even if they hurt Naruto, it wouldn't hurt her in the slightest.

"You again?" she asked, obviously annoyed. "Can't you get it through your thick skulls that this is what Naruto wants?"

Tsunade was about to retort, but was stopped by Jiraiya, who replied, "As much as I hate to admit it, she's probably telling the truth."

Tsunade couldn't help but snort at that. The boy who was so adamant about becoming Hokage, practically dragged her here to take the job, never gave up on anything, wanted to kill everyone and leave the village. It wasn't possible.

"What are you talking about? Naruto would not want this!" she shouted.

"I don't think you quite understand the workings of Naruto's seal" replied Jiraiya. "The only way for Kyuubi to take over would be for Naruto to let her. For him to even let her out like this, he must be pissed. And given what happened with him and Sasuke, I'd say he has every right to be" finished Jiraiya.

"Don't forget the beatings, assassination attempts, and the fact that his father was the one who put me in here to begin with" said Kyuubi, putting in her two cents. However, the only thing Tsunade heard was the whole "Son of the Yondaime" thing.

"Turning to Jiraiya, with a look that promised pain like never before, she managed to get out "Jiraiya…did you know about this?" He didn't need to answer however, as his face told her everything she needed to know.

"You knew that he was Minato's son? You told me he was dead?" she practically screamed, causing Jiraiya to back away slowly, frightened at what the angry Sannin could do to him, more frightened then he was of Kyuubi.

"Well, you two seem to be having a moment, so I'll just be taking Naruto and leaving" said Kyuubi, building up a large amount on Naruto's chakra and her youki in her hand, finally slamming it into the seal ring. The seals all began to glow with a bright light, which traveled down the lines of seals to the six tags.

As the light hit the tags, it shot six beams of light which connected with the seal tag hanging from the tree. It spread a field of light, forming a six sided pyramid around her. The pyramid spread out into a giant cylinder of light that shot into the sky. As the light receded, the group's hopes of following him were dashed, as the seals on the ground were destroyed, and the seal tags all burst into flames and turned to ash.

Naruto awoke with a start to find himself in a rather soft bed. While he knew he wasn't in Konoha anymore, he could still make out the tell tale signs of being in a hospital. He looked around and saw that the room was made of stone, as if he was in some type of castle or fortress.

"Well hello there. Good morning. You've been asleep for three days, I was beginning to wonder if you would wake up." Naruto whipped his head around to find an odd looking old man sitting in a chair next to his bed. The man had a long white beard as a match for long white hair. He wore a pair of glasses that looked to be in the shape of a half moon. But what really struck Naruto as odd was his choice of attire. The man was wearing long, flowing midnight-blue robes that seemed to twinkle in places as though it were the night sky covered in stars. The old man also seemed to give off an aura that Naruto liked a great deal. It reminded him of old man Sarutobi. There was one problem however. Naruto couldn't understand a word the man was saying.

"_I'm afraid I don't know what you're trying to say"_ said Naruto. Though perfectly understandable to him, all Dumbledore could hear was a string of an odd dialect that sounded curiously like Japanese. He could make out several words, but he had to be sure. Taking his wand from his robes, he touched the tip to Naruto's throat, much to the young man's annoyance, and muttered a spell under his breath. The tip of his wand glowed for a moment before he removed it from Naruto's throat and replaced it onto his own.

"Is this any better" he said, this time, Naruto could understand him perfectly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that's much better" said Naruto, sighing in relief that he now knew what the man was saying.

"Well then, now that we've broken the language barrier, I think some introductions are in order" said the man, indicating for Naruto to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. How I came to be here is a story that I'm not sure you'll believe, but for now I'll just say that I'm a former shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village" said Naruto.

"Well, I would very much like to hear your story, but I believe it is my turn to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Naruto looked at him oddly for a moment before shrugging.

"Not the weirdest thing I've ever heard. And trust me, I've seen and heard some weird things" replied Naruto, gaining a small chuckle from Dumbledore. Naruto noticed a twinkle in the man's eye and was once again reminded of the Third Hokage.

"Well now, you said you had a story to tell, and I have plenty of time. Why don't you get started?"

And so Naruto told his tale, how he became a ninja, the mission to Wave, the Chuunin Exams, the mission to Snow country, and about the Sasuke retrieval mission and finally about his deal with Kyuubi. He left out most of the graphic details though. Through it all, Dumbledore never spoke, though he did chuckle once or twice. The man for the most part sat with an unreadable expression. Once all was said and done, Naruto noticed that the man had adopted a thinking pose. Dumbledore looked at Naruto for a moment before asking something Naruto never thought he would hear from the man.

"How would you like a teaching job here?" asked Dumbledore.

"What, you mean like teaching students the about chakra and the shinobi arts?" asked Naruto.

"That's exactly what I mean. From your story it's obvious you don't have a place to stay. And this year we are holding a special event that I think these ninja arts may prove useful in for whoever is our school's champion. There are already going to be some major changes with the Tournament, so I don't see any harm in adding a new class" replied Dumbledore.

"But I know next to nothing about this world. Not to mention I'm probably younger or the same age as the people who will be taking the class" said Naruto.

"As you will be staying at the school for the month until the start of term, you can have full access to our library. As for being in the same age group as the students, you also will be able to connect more with them than most Hogwarts teachers" replied Dumbledore as if it were that simple. "It may help to learn English however."

Naruto suddenly felt a twinge in the base of his skull as he was flooded with information from his mother. Quickly looking in Dumbledore's eyes, he felt a new flood of information, this time on the entire English language.

"How's this?" replied Naruto in perfect English, though he was surprised that Dumbledore wasn't shocked at him knowing it. In truth, the man had felt a presence in his mind and got the feeling of what the blond was doing.

"That's excellent Naruto" replied the aging wizard, chuckling. "So, will you accept my offer?"

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do around here" said Naruto, shrugging his shoulders.

"Excellent" replied Dumbledore, standing up to leave the room, Naruto following suit. "I believe Hogwarts is in for a very interesting year."

Chapter end

Yay, this chapter isn't as long as I'd like, but still, I think it's pretty good. You know, the parts that weren't copied from Going Digital. Oh well, you know the drill. Read. Review. Read. Review. Read. Review.

Btw, on my profile I've posted a link to my facebook page if you guys are interested.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Peoples, long time no see. I'm back and I've got some new chapters comin' atcha'

As you all know, I have taken a little vacation from putting out stories. I have not however taken one from writing. I think those of you who have remained loyal got the point. It's not about reviews; it's about me being ignored, which I can't stand. So, I'm calling off my strike for now, as I have some new things to publish such as this chapter that are taking up too much room on my flash drive. I just need to put them on so I can get rid of them. I hope you enjoy.

I also have plenty of new stories, so check them out when you get the chance. And I hope you ALL know the real reason for me going on strike, because I'm going to reiterate that it has nothing to do with reviews. Now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages rolled along, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, Harry Potter could see the castle school of Hogwarts coming nearer, it's many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps.

People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Harry, along with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if this keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak-ARRGH!"

A large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped, narrowly missing Hermione, it burst at Harry's feet, sending a wave of cold water over his sneakers into his socks. People all around them shrieked and started to push one another to get out of the line of fire.

Harry looked up and saw, twenty feet above them, the floating form of Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch…sorry, miss Granger…"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

"Peeves, get down her NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straitening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doin' Nothin!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second-years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted McGonagall. "I'm warning you Peeves…"

"Oh, just let the little guy have his fun." Everyone turned to find where the voice had originated from. "He's just trying to liven things up around here." This time McGonagall jumped as the voice came from directly behind her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all had shocked looks on their faces as a boy no older than themselves appeared in a swirl of leaves, right behind the Gryffindor head.

"Oh, Naruto, it's you. Continue to do that and you may just find yourself transfigured into a nice plant or other stationary object" said McGonagall, holding her chest as if she were having a heart attack.

The boy, now named Naruto, merely rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The students took this time to get a good look at their fellow teen. He had golden blonde hair, incredibly blue eyes, and three odd whisker-like marks adorning each cheek. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and a black leather trench coat. He was wearing from the waist down pants and gear that looked as if he was going into combat. They saw no wand, but could make out what looked like glints of something metal inside his pockets.

Using this distraction, Peeves threw the rest of his bombs at the students, stuck out his tongue, and flew away, cackling, much to the irritation of Professor McGonagall.

"Well, move along then" said McGonagall sharply to the gathered crowd of students, who quickly followed her into the Great Hall. Harry looked around for the blonde boy, but he had disappeared. He wasted no time in pointing this out to his two best friends.

"Maybe he just apparated away. I mean, did you see the way he just appeared out of thin air?" suggested Ron.

"But it shouldn't be possible," replied Hermione. "Hogwarts has several spells placed on it. One of them prevents apparating on school grounds. I myself would love to know what really happened. AND just who he is."

"I don't know about you lot…" came a voice.

"But I'm pretty sure you'll find a major clue…" came another. The golden trio turned to see Ron's brothers, Fred and George Weasley, staring up at the head table.

"If you look up there" they both finished together, pointing to where they were looking. At the head table, there was another place set, which the blonde from earlier was taking, making pleasant conversation with the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Rubius Hagrid.

"Why is he up there? There's no way he can be a teacher" Hermione said, her head reeling at the idea.

"It would be bloody brilliant if he was. Can you imagine us learning that disappearing trick he pulled?" asked Ron, beginning to grow excited. They continued their conversation straight through the sorting hat's song, the sorting itself, and even when the feast appeared they continued. It was then that the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood to make his usual announcements.

"So," he said, smiling at all of them. "Now that we are all fed and watered," (Hermione merely hmphed at that, as she had refused to eat after the conversation had turned to House Elves and she had found out that many of them worked as, as she thought, slave labor for the castle.) "I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"Also, beginning this year, we have a new class, that all students may sign up for." Dumbledore motioned for the blonde boy to stand. "This," he continued, "Is Professor Naruto Uzumaki, or, as he has elected to be referred to as, Naruto-sensei, Uzumaki-sensei, or if you would prefer it, just Sensei. It is a custom where he is from, and it would be in your best interest to show him the same respect you would show to any other teacher here at Hogwarts. Now, Naruto, would you care to tell them what this class entails?" asked Dumbledore, to which Naruto nodded and took Dumbledore's place at the podium, which shrank to better suit his height.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I have just a few things to say. My class is not a class for slackers. Many of you will not make it past the first day if you sign up. I am going to be teaching you all the Shinobi arts, the ways of the _real_ ninja. You will not be using magic much in my class, as the majority of what we will be doing is physical work."

"Then what the hell are we being taught this stuff for?" came the shout of one Draco Malfoy, gaining the approval of many in the Slytherin house.

Naruto suddenly took on a dark look and in the time it took many people to blink, he was standing on top of Malfoy, the boy's own want pointed at his throat.

"You will not be using much magic in my class, as the things I'm teaching you do not require the use of such things. If I had any magical ability, I could have ended your life. I could have done it anyway." He helped the boy up and twirled his wand between his fingers, continuing, "This wand is a crutch. Without it, you are nothing. The use of magic has made many of you weak, whereas I could take out each and every person in this room before they could even _reach_ their wand. So…" with that, he once again transported himself back up to the podium.

"Anyone wishing to take my class, needs only sign his or her name on the scroll you will each find waiting in your common rooms. Does anyone have any questions?" Nobody raised their hands, but Naruto did hear whispering from all of the students, as well as a distinct "Wicked" from the Weasely twins.

"Good," he finished, throwing Malfoy's wand back to the boy, stabbing it tip first into the boy's meal, dead center of the plate. He then went back to his seat. Everyone was silent until the sound of Dumbledore's applause entered their ears. Suddenly, all but the Slytherin table burst into applause as well.

"Well," said Dumbledore, smiling from ear to ear, "I hope many of you will join this class. If my bones weren't so old, I believe I myself would. Now, unfortunately, it is also my painful duty to inform you, that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup, will not take place this year."

"What" gasped Harry. He looked toward Fred and George, the Gryffindor beaters, who were apparently having similar thoughts. Dumbledore went on…

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy…but, I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated be a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk sound echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning lit the Hall, and Hermione gasped in shock.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and had no skill whatsoever with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye. And then it rolled all the way back, as if it found something interesting inside the man's head.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat at his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore, brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. _"Mad-Eye Moody?_ The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching the two new teachers with utter fascination.

"As I was saying," said Dumbledore, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed like Ron, at the two new Hogwarts teachers, "we are to have the honor of hosting a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er…but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "Where was I?"

Chapter End

Really really short chapter, but if I don't stop here I'm going to keep going and going and nothing is gonna be done.

No real notes, I used Goblet of Fire a lot in this chapter, I just twisted it by adding in Naruto.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy peoples. So, here's a new chapter for my Harry Potter cross, hope you enjoy. I was recently struck by inspiration, so expect more updates for this, and my Star Wars story. I'll still update my others, but like I said, Inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or anything that has to do with either of them.

"So what do you think we're gonna learn from this guy?" asked Ron, as he, Harry and Hermione walked up the changing staircases of Hogwarts to the fourth floor.

"I still don't see how he can be a teacher. He's no older than the rest of us" said Hermione in a huff.

"Look Hermione, did you see what he did last night? If Dumbledore hired him to teach, there has to be some reason" replied Harry.

"Well, I still don't-"Hermione never finished the sentence as she saw several others leaving the floor, heading away from the direction of Naruto's classroom.

"Where's everyone going?" asked Harry.

"There's a note posted to his door" said Neville. "We're supposed to go out by the Black Lake."

The golden trio merely looked at one another before joining Neville on his way.

"Why'd you take this class Neville?" asked Ron. "If what he said is any indication, this class will be difficult."

"Well, then why are you here Ronald?" asked Hermione, in a playful voice. Ron just shot her a glare in response.

"I just thought…If I could maybe learn a few tricks…Maybe people wouldn't target me so often" replied Neville.

"Well, Longbottom, maybe if you weren't such a big target." The group turned to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shove it, Malfoy" said Harry. "Why are you here? Didn't this guy teach you your lesson last night?"

"Please. In a fair duel, I'd kick his sorry ass from here to whatever place he came from" replied Malfoy angrily.

As the group arrived at the black lake, they saw Fred and George staring at something in the middle of the lake, coming closer.

"What are you two staring at? What is that thing?" said Harry.

"I think it's our new teacher" said George.

"I do believe he's correct. And he's walking…on the water" said Fred. Sure enough, the class watched amazed as their new teacher walked casually in_ on _the water.

"Wicked" said the Weasley children, minus Ginny, who just showed up.

"Do you think we're gonna learn that?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but that's a blood brilliant trick" replied Ron.

"Really? Is it bloody brilliant?" asked a voice from behind them, making them all jump. The entire class turned to see their teacher sitting on the grass behind them. All the students quickly turned back to the direction Naruto had been coming from, to see him still walking toward the group.

"What is going on here?" asked Hermione.

"Do you want to see something cool?" asked the Naruto behind them. He stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"It's Granger, isn't it?" asked Naruto, getting a nod in response. "Use whatever spell you like, deal damage to that Naruto walking over here."

Hermione looked a little freaked out, but still uttered "Yes Professor."

"Ok, before you do, remember, I don't wish to be called Professor. My title is Sensei. Is that understood? All of you?" said Naruto, getting a nod from the other students. Hermione pointed her want to the Naruto on the lake, before yelling "Stupefy." The Naruto was blasted by a red blast that was sent from Hermione's want, connecting to its chest. However, the Naruto merely turned into a plume of smoke.

"What just happened, Sir?" asked Harry.

"That class was my signature technique. One that you will not be learning, but one you will see quite often. It is called the Kage Bunshin. Most accurately translated to English, it means "Shadow Clone" said Naruto.

"Why don't we get to learn it, if I may ask?" said Malfoy, in a tone that reminded Naruto very much of Sasuke.

"You will not learn it, because it divides your life-force evenly between you and the number of clones that you make. At this rate, there are only a few people here with the necessary amount of chakra, to produce even one, without passing out" said Naruto.

"And who are they?" asked Fred.

"Oh yes Sensei, do enlighten us" said George. Naruto looked at both with an appraising eye.

"You're the Weasley twins. Hagrid has told me quite a bit about you two. Couple of pranksters I hear" said Naruto. "Good. I like that."

The entire class looked shocked at this announcement.

"You…like prankster?" said Hermione.

"Of course" replied Naruto. "While I don't condone playing harmful tricks, pranks are good training. It teaches stealth, creativity, resourcefulness. Basically they help all around. Now, you asked me who already has high enough Chakra levels?"

"Yeah, who here is big stuff?" asked George.

"Well, actually, you both have the highest stores of Chakra I've seen since coming here. Your brother Ron" said Naruto, indicating the red haired boy "Is a close second, and your sister there is third." Mouths were agape at this proclamation. There was not anybody, not even Malfoy, who didn't expect at least Harry to be on the list.

"Now, you don't nearly have the levels I do, but they are low chuunin level. That's impressive, seeing as only physical work and exercise increase stores, and many of you only have low genin chakra." said Naruto.

"Excuse me, Sir" said Hermione. You said they have the stores needed to create a clone, but they are nowhere near your own stores. Just how much Chakra do you have?"

Naruto just smirked before putting his hands into a strange, cross-shaped symbol. Suddenly, smoke filled the entire area. Using a quick spell, Hermione cleared the smoke, shocking all as the smoke cleared. Standing in the area, and all over the lake, were hundreds, maybe thousands of clones of their teacher.

"Wicked" said Ron.

"Does that answer your question, Ms. Granger?" asked one of the Narutos, before all of the clones began going up into smoke, slowly, only in what looked to be small groups at a time. Once they had all disappeared, Naruto held his head and staggered slightly before righting himself.

"Now then" he said. "For today, all I want you to do is to introduce yourself to me, your name, likes, dislikes, etc…"

The group complied, all sharing their information he asked them for. After that, he dismissed them before standing up and walking toward his office. However, the Golden Trio wasn't far behind. Naruto entered his classroom and walked through to his office, well aware he was being followed. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered his class, they were surprised to see several of Naruto's clones writing things in scrolls.

"I know you're out there. You may as well step into my office" shouted Naruto, showing the group that he was aware of their presence.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Naruto, flopping into his chair, rubbing his chest.

"Um, sir? There were several things I've been meaning to ask you, but never got the chance during class" said Hermione, a bit nervously.

"Go on" said Naruto. "Ask away."

"Well Professor-"started Hermione.

"Sensei, if you please Ms. Granger. I'll forgive you for today, but I will begin taking points for those who do not abide by one of the few rules I set in this class" said Naruto, before indicating for her to continue.

"Yes, well Sensei. You spoke of Chakra throughout the class today, and I was wondering if you could explain to me what it is?" she asked.

Naruto merely looked at her for a moment, silent, before he snapped his fingers, three of his clones appearing next to him, each carrying a scroll, tied with string.

"I've had my clones translating my scrolls into English. I was going to give you each one tomorrow, but I think you can have these ones now. Everything you wish to know about Chakra and Jutsu, you will find in those scrolls" he said, once more rubbing his chest.

"Sir, is something wrong?" asked Harry, taking notice of the slight grimace on Naruto's face, as his fingers rubbed his chest, as if he were trying to soothe some pain.

"No, I'm fine" replied Naruto. "Now, there are very few rules in my class. First and foremost, and I wish for you to tell your classmates this one. You are to do as I say, not as I do, because I am much more durable. Secondly, you are to follow my orders without question, regardless of whether you like them or not. The rest you will find out tomorrow. If you would, kindly tell your classmates that class will once again be by the lake tomorrow."

With that last piece of information, he waved them out of the room. On the stairs, Hermione opened her scroll and began reading.

Timeskip

"This is really fascinating" said Hermione. The trio was sitting in the Common Room by the fireplace. Ron and Harry locked in a game of chess, Hermione in a chair by the fireplace, reading her scroll.

"All right, I'll bite. What is so fascinating that you couldn't wait to get the information tomorrow in class?" said Ron, taking one of Harry's knights.

"According to a note Pro-…Naruto-sensei wrote in here, Chakra is basically a person's magic in its purest form. Basically, our spells are like control exercises. That's why he said that he was surprised that Fred and George have so much Chakra. They have so much, because even without the physical training needed to build up reserves, every time we use a spell, we're tapping into our Chakra, meaning it will be that much easier to learn how to use" she replied.

"Really? That's gonna make things loads easier on us" said Harry. "If we've been using it all along, we'll already have some idea of what it is."

"So what is Chakra really? There has to be some description in there" said Ron.

"I thought you would rather have waited until tomorrow to learn" said Hermione in an irritated tone.

"Hey!" said Ron. "Don't get mad at me just because I got praised in a class before you did."

"Yeah Hermione. Sensei just said that Ron has higher Chakra reserves. Actually, the only ones he mentioned on the list with reserves high enough to make a clone were in the Weasley family. Maybe it just runs in your family, Ron" said Harry.

"Yeah, that would be great. Did you see the look on that git Malfoy's face when Sensei announced the Weasleys to have the highest reserves in the class?" laughed Ron.

"Yeah, I did. It was priceless" replied Harry, joining in on the laughter.

"Well, it doesn't really matter how much chakra you have, if you can't control it properly" said Hermione looking up from the scroll.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It says here, that Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy. Physical energy is generated from the body, while spiritual energy comes from the mind and the soul. According to the scrolls, if you want to increase your reserves, physical training is the way, but generally, even in his own experience, those with less chakra have an easier time controlling it" said Hermione. "And a strong mind also is a way toward control."

Ron just dropped his jaw before grabbing his own Scroll and reading for himself. His head dropped and his shoulders slumped as he read.

"You feel so much better now, don't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes" replied Hermione, a small smile etched on her face. "I feel loads better."

Harry looked around to see Fred and George sneaking out the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oi! Where are you two going?" asked Ron, upon seeing his brothers leaving the common room.

"We're doing some…extra training for Naruto-sensei" said Fred.

"Yeah, we're working on a bit of stealth by going down to the kitchens and getting a bite to eat. If we can do that and get back without being caught, we're successful" said George, as the two exited the common room.

"I have to see this" said Harry, who ran upstairs to get something from his trunk. Coming back a few moments later, the other two saw him holding what looked like a black piece of parchment. Harry unfolded in, before touching it with his wand and muttering, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Suddenly, the parchment was filled with an extensive map of Hogwarts. But not just the building. The Marauder's Map showed where every_one_ in the castle was as well. Sure enough, Harry found Fred and George, heading down stairs. Several times, the three were certain that they would get caught, but they managed to make it all the way to the kitchens. Inside the kitchens, it showed dozens and dozens of names. However, they only showed first names. As it turned out, the map showed that the kitchen was indeed full of House-Elves.

Fred and George stayed for only a second, before leaving. Once more, there were several close calls, but they managed to get back to the Common Room unscathed.

"Enjoy the show?" said George, food filling his arms.

"We also do birthdays and weddings, don't we George?" said Fred, also with his arms full of food.

The Gryffindors dug into the food, praising Fred and George for their job well done. Well, all except for Hermione. Not only was she angry that they had left the Common Room at night, but the fact that the food was gotten from the elves. It didn't stop her from eating, however, as she had earlier that day abandoned her hunger strike.

"So, what do you lot think of the new teachers?" asked George.

"Well, we haven't had Moody yet, but from what I hear, he's a little batty" said Harry.

"Batty he may be" said Fred.

"But he's a great teacher" finished George.

"What about Naruto-sensei?" asked Ron.

"He's great from what I've seen. Apparently Hermione, he's also very kind to the House-elves, though he still lets them do their job" replied George.

"You mean he allows them to remain slaves" retorted Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, you're our friend, and we love you, but your ideas are absolutely mental" said Fred. "House-elves, with the exception of one we just met in the kitchens, do this kind of thing because they enjoy it. It's in their nature, they like to help."

"Yeah, and that one we met is actually getting paid by Dumbledore to work here. What was his name Fred, Dorry? Doggy?" said George.

"Dobby?" asked Harry.

"That's the one" replied Fred and George at the same time.

"Apparently when Naruto-sensei needs to talk to someone, he either goes to visit Hagrid" said Fred.

"Or to the kitchens to talk with the house-elves" finished George.

"Did Dobby say anything interesting, regarding Naruto-sensei?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he may have mentioned something" said Fred

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

"Well, if what he says is true, Naruto-sensei has got some battle scars that make your forehead look like a beauty mark" said George, pointing to Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar.

"According to Dobby, he's seen one that's over his chest, right by his heart" said Fred. "Real big one." He tried to use his hands to show how bid Dobby had described it to them.

"That's probably why he was rubbing his chest earlier. It probably gives him pain" said Harry.

"Oh, that ain't the half of it, mate" said Fred.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well," said George, "According to the little guy, the scar, big as it is, looks like he was impaled, because according to Dobby, there is a matching scar on his back, meaning something went in…"

"And came out the other side" finished Harry. Hermione just gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Well, you heard what he told the three of us in his office" said Ron.

"What's that?" asked Fred.

"He said, "Do as I say, not as I do, because I'm much more durable."

"Well, if he could survive being impaled like that, I'm ready to believe" said Harry, as the group looked out the window, to see Naruto-sensei on the lake, fighting what looked like an army of clones. Their sight was a little obscured by all the smoke from the clones being beaten and dispelled, but it was still a sight to see.

"I have a feeling this year will just keep getting more and more interesting" said Harry.

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Peoples, short chapter, but here it is, I hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter

"Now, you've all gained some basic knowledge on what chakra is" said Naruto, his back to the class. "However, before you can start learning that, I have to weed out those that will not survive this class."

Naruto smirked at the murmurs behind him, knowing that several students were unnerved about what he would be doing to decide who would go and who could stay. Already knowing what he was going to do, he pulled out a bag, the names of each student in the class written on small pieces of parchment.

"You will each be divided into teams of three" he continued, once more garnering the attention of the young witches and wizards. As he thought about it, he mentally laughed at calling them young, as he was roughly the same age as most of this particular class. "But-"he said, making sure they clearly understood he was throwing a wrench into the gears, so to speak. "You will not get to decide who your teammates will be." This caused several groans, particularly from the Golden Trio, he noticed.

"Inside this bag is the name of each person in this class. I will pick the first, and then, that person will draw two other names from the bag. Those other names will be your teammates for today, tomorrow, and possibly in the future as well" he said, reaching into the bag, before pulling out the first name…"George Weasley."

Strolling up, George reached into the bag, before swirling his hand around to make sure he picked randomly. Pulling out two of the folded pieces of parchment, Naruto took them and unfolded them, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Well" said George. "Who'd I get?" Naruto merely looked at him before sighing.

"If I hadn't made sure this was completely random, I would have thought you cheated. However, as one also blessed by lady luck, I congratulate you. Your teammates are Fred Weasley and Ginny Weasley." Fred, George and Ron couldn't take it. They all began laughing hysterically.

"Oh man…" laughed Ron. "Only one of those two would be able to pull the other, but they got Ginny too?" Hermione let a small giggle, while Harry joined his friend in full laughter.

"Well then, let's get on with it, shall we?" said Naruto, reaching into the bag and removing another name. "Draco Malfoy" he said, and the Slytherin student walked up to Naruto as well, pulling out two names, which Naruto opened and smirked a bit, making Malfoy step back. "Team two will consist of Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, and Harry Potter." Draco glared at Harry, while Harry took the chance to glance over at the girl he secretly had a crush on.

After the teams were divided up, Ron landing on a team consisting of himself and two girls from Ravenclaw, while Hermione was put on a team with an older Hufflepuff boy, Cedric Diggory and another boy from Slytherin, they all sat on the grass while Naruto explained the rules.

"This exercise is simple. You don't need ninja tricks, and this is one of very few times you will be allowed to use your wands in this class" he said. "You will each have the entirety of the class tomorrow to accomplish one task…" reaching for his pocket, he pulled out two small bells. "You will each have to get one of these bells." Before he could explain more, he saw a hand immediately raised, and it was firmly attached to the arm of Hermione Granger.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, um, Pro-I mean…Sensei, if there are three of us and only two bells, how is this supposed to work?" she asked. Naruto smiled. He had them.

"That's just it. Only two of you can get the bells. The one that doesn't will be removed from my class. This also means that if say, no one on your team gets a bell, you will all be removed." There was silence for a moment, before Naruto's ears were assaulted by an uproar of shouted questions and remarks. Once they calmed down thoroughly, Naruto continued. "Tomorrow, you will get to class, find your team, and an opponent will be assigned to administer this test."

"So wait, we're not trying to get the bells from you?" asked Fred, confused beyond belief, especially at the fact that either his brother or his sister or both or all three of them could be kicked out of the class.

"No, you're trying to get the bells from one of them" replied Naruto, pointing behind the group of students. Turning around, Harry saw a few of the professors and several seventh year students lined up. The students he couldn't recognize, but with the professors he saw McGonagall, Snape, Moody, and most surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore himself.

"You will be allowed to use any spells in your arsenals against them to get the bells, outside of the summoning charm accio, or any lethal spells" he continued. "You have the entirety of class tomorrow to accomplish this task. The best way to get through this test is to look underneath the underneath" he finished cryptically. Class dismissed." Crouching, Naruto made a jerking motion as if he was jumping, before he disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Immediately, the students ran to their teachers, intent on finding any information on the test as they could get from the Professors before they left.

"Professor Dumbledore!" shouted Harry, running up to the aged wizard. The old man smiled as the boy made his way toward him, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, who had ditched their teams to go after Harry.

"Ah, Harry…I see you, like the rest of your classmates, are trying to get as much information as possible about your challenge tomorrow" he said, a slight mirth in his voice.

"Not exactly Professor" said Harry. "I was wondering more about the teacher, rather than class." As he said this, both Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Ah yes…" replied Dumbledore. "Naruto is a rather…peculiar person, even by a wizard's standards. I met the boy over the summer, and was very impressed with him."

"How so?" asked Hermione. She was still a little mind blown that someone as young as them could teach at Hogwarts.

"Well, Hagrid found the boy unconscious on school grounds, and brought him to the infirmary. After that, he sent me an owl and I, after receiving said owl, came to meet him" said Dumbledore, the old man being careful as to not reveal everything to the three students. Knowing them as he did, they would now hassle Hagrid for info. It wouldn't be fun for them if they were just given the information out-right.

"Right, thanks Professor" said Harry. "But just between us…do you know any way to pass this test?"

"Yeah" said Ron. "It does seem kind of impossible, doesn't it? Even the seventh years will be hard, but putting us up against teachers? You may be old, no offense Sir, but you yourself could probably wipe the floor with the entirety of this class at the same time."

"No offense taken, Mr. Weasley" said Dumbledore, chuckling a bit at the red-haired boy's bluntness. "I will tell you only what you already know. Your best chance of passing is to look underneath the underneath" said Dumbledore, before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Yes Sir, but what exactly does that mean?" asked Hermione, frantically trying to process everything that was going on.

Dumbledore just looked over his shoulder at them. "I trust the three of you out of everyone here can figure that one out" he said, winking, before continuing on his way back to the castle.

"Well, that got us nothing" said Ron.

"Not exactly" replied Harry. "It seems as though Naruto-sensei is on good terms with Hagrid. Let's go pay him a visit." With that, he was off, the other two following closely behind. Not much was said between the small group as they made their way across the grounds toward Hagrid's hut. Reaching Hagrid's home, they saw him sitting on the stairs outside of his door, reading. More than likely about some odd magical creature for an upcoming class. Looking up, the mammoth of a man smiled wide at the trio.

"'Ello you three" he said. "I was wonderin' when you lot would pay me a visit." He got up from his sitting position, and the three had to look up in order to look at his face.

"Hi Hagrid" said Harry. "Sorry, can't exactly call this a social visit." Hagrid just smirked a bit.

"And how often is it ever" he said, down close so they could hear his whisper. He chuckled, standing back up. "Come inside. I'll make you a cup o' tea." Following the huge man, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the hut, sitting themselves down. "So" said Hagrid. "What do you lot want?" he asked.

"We were wondering if you could maybe help us…understand Naruto-sensei" said Hermione, choosing her words carefully. Hagrid's entire face seemed to light up.

"Oh, Naruto? Oh, that boy is really somethin'." Said Hagrid, pouring tea into four huge cups.

"Could you tells us a bit about him?" said Harry.

"Well, I actually found 'im. I was down by the lake, and this boy falls from the sky" said Hagrid, giving the tea to each member of the trio.

"Fell from the sky? Was he on a broom or something?" asked Ron.

"No" replied Hagrid. "He just appeared out of thin air, and fell a good long ways into the lake. Then he goes and swims to shore, before he collapsed. I took 'im to the hospital wing and then sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore."

"But where did he come from?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you lot, but I will. He told me and Dumbledore that he comes from a different world. Completely separate from this'n" said Hagrid.

"But that's impossible" said Hermione. "Isn't it?"

"I guess not" said Ron.

"Heh" chuckled Hagrid. "You've seen the things he can do and you lot'r questioning if it's possible or not?"

"He's got a point you know" said Harry. "I mean, walking on water, clones, his healing ability…"

"Now who told you 'bout his healing power?" asked Hagrid.

"House elves told Fred and George, who told us, that he looks like he was impaled through the chest. They never actually said he could heal, we just kind of assumed" said Hermione.

"Well, he can heal, and fast two. I watched 'im train. Nearly had an arm taken off by one o' his clones. Healed right up in a matter o' seconds" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid…" said Hermione. "He said what he was doing were Ninja arts. But he doesn't seem like any ninja I've ever heard of in legend and folklore."

"Well, I was rather skeptical about that myself" said the giant man, taking a sip of his tea. "But I figure, he comes from a different world, they probably do things a bit different there."

"If he's a ninja, has he ever…killed anybody?" asked Ron.

"Not that I know of," replied Hagrid. "But I imagine somethin like that'd be kept to 'imself. Would you blame 'im. "I'm pretty sure Professor Moody probably has a few deaths under his belt 'imself."

The trio looked solemn, before turning to a different subject, deciding instead to use this visit to have a nice discussion with their friend, rather than monopolize the time talking about someone else. It wasn't long however, before time reared its ugly head and the three needed to head to their respective classes. Harry and Ron heading to Divination, while Hermione went to Ancient Runes. They wouldn't meet up again until the end of the day, back in the common room.

"Errr…What could it mean?" said Hermione, half frantic.

"What's that, Hermione?" asked Harry. The girl was practically ready to rip her hair out.

"I've been trying to figure out the meaning behind what Naruto-sensei told us. About "Looking underneath the underneath" she said. "And I have absolutely no idea what it means."

"If you ask us, it sounds like complete gibberish" said Fred, who walked up, George and Ginny at his sides.

"I agree. So what are you three up to?" said Ron.

"Coming up with a plan of attack for tomorrow" said George.

"Yeah" said Fred, finishing his brother's thought. "But it'd be easier if we knew who our examiner was, so we could plan accordingly."

"So, if you get the bells, who's gonna stay and who gets out of the class?" asked Harry.

"Right now, we're just going to all work together to get the bells. We haven't decided yet who's going to get them" said Ginny.

"Wish I could say the same" said Harry. "All I know is that I'm going to make sure that Malfoy _doesn't _get a bell."

"That's the spirit" said Fred.

"Speaking of the class, we should all probably turn in. We all have Naruto-sensei's class first thing tomorrow" said George. "Goodnight all." And on that note, he and his brother left.

"I don't envy them. Being all family, It's gonna be hard to work against each other. Who stays and who goes…" said Ron.

"Well, still, maybe working together wouldn't be a bad plan. Worry about the main task before dividing the spoils" said Harry.

"But Harry, there are only two bells for a reason. Naruto-sensei said specifically that this was a test to weed out the weak, not for them to piggy-back the other two teammates. For now, we should all worry about getting the bells ourselves" said Hermione, opting to go to bed as well.

Outside the window to the Gryffindor Tower, Naruto listened to the conversation, just sighing before disappearing into the night.

Chapter end.

Hey, really short I know, but I have a lot to do lately, and it takes up most of my time. I did however promise to put this chapter out, so I am. _**Important: Please Read-**_Ok, the poll is going strong, but I'm probably going to do another chapter of Evils of the Past, and then Going Digital. You can expect those first and then whatever's next on the poll.

_**ALSO IMPORTANT**_- Actually, this is more important to me than you. I'm just looking for some feedback on my Youtube videos, including my newest one, and am looking for ideas to do. I can only do slideshows, but if anyone has any ideas for a new one, I'd appreciate hearing from you.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I got another chapter for you all. Near the end it becomes more dialogue than description, but without dialogue, you can't move anything forward. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter

The next day found Harry and his team meeting up, much to his displeasure, to receive their examiner. Already, both Ron's team and Hermione's had been given one. The Weasley twins as well as their sister were given Professor Snape, which brought out mixed feelings from Harry. Pity, at the fact that they had to deal with the potions master and head of Slytherin house, and relief, that Harry himself did not. Ron and his team were opposed by Professor McGonagall, while Hermione and her teammates were confronted by a seventh year Ravenclaw student.

"Alright you three" said a voice from behind Harry. "You're all with me." Turning around, Harry spotted Mad-eye Moody, and found he was silently wishing for Snape at this point. At least Snape wasn't mad as a hatter. Harry also didn't feel comfortable around the man after his first class with him. He displayed in front of the class, three curses that were meant never to be used. And he had demonstrated them as if they were used every day. "You all know the rules" he continued as his larger eye swiveled back into his head, and he took a drink of something from a flask on his hip. "We'd better get to it. You have one hour to complete the test." As soon as he said this, Naruto caused some sort of explosion, drawing attention to him.

The blonde shinobi looked at all the teams as well as the examiners, before making a few last minute announcements. "This is your day. All of you. This is the day that you either walk away, or hold your head high and truly enter this class. The entirety of the grounds, even the castle, is your battlefield. You know the rules. No summoning charms, no lethal spells. My advice to you still stands. Look underneath the underneath." He let his words sink in and saw the fierce determination of several faces, and the horrible nervousness of others. "The test begins...NOW!" The signal was given, and instantly, the charms started flying.

"Expelliarmus" shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Moody, but a flick of the man's own wand caused the spell to nullify. Pointing his wand out toward his group, Harry could see that Moody indeed was going to be quite serious about this test.

"Incendio" cried the man, sending a wave of flames out, igniting the grass in front of the three teens, forcing them to retreat, hiding behind several trees on the edge of the forest. Moody smirked and walked toward the forest himself, his eye whirling back and forth, easily spotting each one of the students. Pointing to one of the trees, he gave a shouted his spell. "Evanesco!" The tree instantly began to fade, before vanishing completely, leaving Cho completely exposed. Before she could move, Moody cried out "Incarcerous!" Cho was suddenly knocked to the ground, tied up in ropes, rendering her immobile. Keeping his wand trained on her, Moody then lifted the poor girl up high into the air. Moving his wand as though conducting a symphony, Moody caused Cho to float and fly around, in such a manner that it was beginning to make the girl feel sick to her stomach.

Peeking out from behind a tree of his own, Malfoy waved his wand, but before he could hast his spell, Moody had turned and shouted a spell of his own. "Obscuro!" he shouted, forming a blindfold over Draco's eyes, causing him to loose aim in his surprise and inability to see. Shouting his expelliarmus spell in his surprise, it blasted Harry, who had run out to help Cho in Moody's distraction, blowing him back, as well as his wand. Luckily, it wasn't sent flying far, and Harry quickly grabbed it and ran for cover once again.

Ripping the blindfold off, Malfoy again pointed his wand and this time was successful in casting a spell. With a cry of "Serpensortia," a particularly large snake shot out, and upon looking, Harry found it to be a fair bit larger than the one used against him in second year during the boys' duel. But Draco wasn't done yet. Flipping his wand to the snake, he gave a shout of "Engorgio." Before their eyes, the snake grew in size, approximately to five times larger than it was normally. It was easily large enough to swallow Moody. The man merely laughed however.

"Well boy, I must say I'm rather impressed that you would think of combining your two spells like that." He flicked his wand and the snake disintegrated, erupting into flames. "But it's gonna take a lot more than that." While the man was distracted with Draco, Harry pointed his wand at Cho.

"Diffindo" he said, severing the ropes which were binding her, allowing her to follow Harry for cover. As they got farther away, Cho grabbed her arm, claiming it to have been injured. Perfectly logical, as when Moody had become distracted by Malfoy, she had fallen a good ten feet directly on it. Rolling up her sleeve, much to the girl's chagrin, as it hurt quite a bit, both were able to tell that she had broken her arm during her landing. Pointing his wand toward her broken arm, Harry uttered a quick "Ferula." This produced a bandage and splint, allowing them to bind her injured arm.

"This is a nightmare" said Harry. "There's no way we can get these bells off of him. The man is used to hunt dark wizards for a living. There's no way a single forth year can take him down."

"Well, we're going to have to" replied Cho, gripping her wand with her unbroken arm. "You heard what Naruto-sensei said. We have to get the bells, no matter what the cost. That is our objective." Harry's eyes widened a bit at that.

"Say that again Cho" he asked. "What you just said."

"Getting the bells is our objective" replied the girl.

"Getting the bells is our objective" muttered Harry, barely audible. "What if that's supposed to be literal?"

"What is?" Cho asked. "Harry, do you have an idea?"

"I think so, yeah" said Harry. "Unfortunately, I think we need Malfoy. Getting the bells is our objective. OUR objective. The point isn't to get the bells. It's to work as a team to try and get them."

"I think I get it" replied Cho. "That must be what Sensei meant when he said look underneath the underneath."

"Alright" said Harry. "If I distract Moody, do you think you can grab Malfoy and fill him in?" When the girl nodded, he continued. "Alright. We'll all attack together, from three sides, that's the plan." Once again, Cho nodded. With that, they ran back to where Malfoy and Moody were still engaged in a heated duel. Heated being the appropriate term as there were several flaming patches of grass, scattered throughout the miniature clearing.

"Expelliarmus" shouted Harry, and Moody merely flicked his wand, stopping the attack cold. As He and Harry began sending spells at each other, Cho quickly made her way over to Draco, who looked a little worse for wear. Getting in close, she whispered in his ear. As she told him the plan, he scoffed at the idea of working together, but when Cho explained to him the actual purpose of the test, he begrudgingly nodded, making his way behind Moody and to the left, while Cho stood behind and to his right. Giving a signal, all three wizards took aim and in unison shouted "Expelliarmus" Whipping around, Moody deflected Harry's spell as well as Draco's, but was caught in the back by Cho's attack, sending his wand flying. Quickly binding him, Draco searched for and took the bells from Moody, making the man smirk.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order" he said. Naruto suddenly appeared to help the man up.

"Not until they can beat you without you giving yourself up. You purposely got hit with that disarming spell, I could tell" said Naruto.

"It was that obvious?" replied Moody.

"Yes it was" said Naruto. "However, these three were able to grasp the concept of the test, AND got the bells, meaning they pass. And with only ten minutes left to spare." That said, Naruto handed Moody his wand back and told their team to wait back by the lake. Harry and Cho nodded while Draco just looked smug at passing. Making their way back to the lake, they passed several others still taking their test, and so had to avoid several wild spells. The entire area was something of a battlefield.

"Harry!" Turning toward the shout, Harry saw Hermione running up to him. "What happened, did you pass?" she asked.

"Yeah, we all passed. What about you? Did you figure out the point of the test?" asked Harry.

"Only after it began" replied the girl. "How could I have been so stupid. I didn't realize it until after the examiner kept trying to keep us apart. The only real reason behind that that I could see is if we were expected to work together. Once I figured it out, I told Cedric. We tried to get our last member, William, to help us, but like the classic Slytherin, he wanted no part in it. We managed to get the bells, and both Cedric and I passed for working together."

"What about Ron?" asked Harry. "Time's running out. Hasn't he finished yet?"

"Not that I know of" replied Hermione. "Fred, George, and Ginny passed within the first ten minutes from what I hear. Apparently, Sensei is really impressed not only with their chakra reserves, but their teamwork skills as well."

"Well, really Hermione, what did you expect?" asked Harry. "After all, they are family. Fred and George are twins. It stands to reason they'd have exceptional teamwork skills."

"Oi, Harry, Hermione!" Looking to their left, they both saw Ron run up to them.

"Did you pass?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" replied Ron simply. "Of course it took one of the Ravenclaw girls to figure out that we were meant to work together. After that, we worked as a group until Sensei came and told us that we had good enough teamwork skills to pass. For being old, McGonagall is tough though. We didn't even manage to touch one of the bells."

"Yeah?" asked Harry. "I would have been happy to have traded you. Moody didn't hold back. Cho ended up with a broken arm. Luckily, there weren't any more injuries than that."

"Wow, I don't envy you. Then again, I don't envy Neville either. Did you know that his examiner is Dumbledore himself?" asked Ron. Hermione sighed.

"Putting a group of students against one of the most powerful wizards the world has ever seen" she said. "That is what I call cruel and unusual."

"Yeah, but can you believe that he's the only one that passed?" said Ron, shocking both Hermione and Harry.

"What happened? What about his teammates?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but I asked Neville about it" said Ron. "He didn't even realize the point of the test when I told him. He didn't get the bells either. I guess he just naturally tried to get his team to work together without knowing that was the point to begin with, and that was enough to catch Sensei's attention."

"This is without a doubt the strangest class I think we've ever taken here" said Hermione.

"No arguments here" said Harry, with Ron just nodding. Once the time was up, almost half of the class had been cut back. Harry was rather astonished by the sheer number of people who hadn't managed to at least work with one of their team members, but Hermione explained that that was what the whole test was about. The rules were deliberately made to make it seem like they had to work by themselves in order to get what they needed. Only those who could put aside their differences would be able to work together and pass the test. And if Neville's team was any indication, the bells weren't even that big of an issue. It was all a matter of teamwork.

"Congratulations" announced Naruto. "If you passed, then that means you successfully realized the true purpose of this test. Teamwork. While you will always have situations in which you will be alone, you must realize that you are always stronger as a team than on your own. I know there is a bit of rivalry between some of the school houses. That is why I decided to use this test. To see who could set aside differences and work together as a group to get the job done. But now, your real challenge begins. Tomorrow, you begin directly accessing your chakra, and begin your physical training. So I suggest you all get some rest tonight."

Running up to Naruto, the golden trio began asking him questions. The three were incredibly curious about their new teacher. "Um, sensei?" asked Harry. "Do you think maybe you can answer a few questions for us?"

"Ask away" replied Naruto, not even looking at the boy who lived, continuing to make his way to his office.

"Well sir" began Hermione. "We were wondering if perhaps you could tell us...where exactly you come from." Naruto merely turned to face the girl as they stopped walking. Sighing, he spoke.

"I knew this question was going to come up after Hagrid told you about my coming here" he said. "And yes, what he told you was accurate. I came here from a world separate from this one. Where I come from, at the age of seven, children are evaluated, and if they have the right stuff, they have the option of entering the shinobi academy. They train for several years, and at around age 15, they graduate and become genin, placed on teams of three."

"That explains your reason for dividing up the class into groups of three" said Ron. Naruto nodded.

"I may have tweaked it a bit, but the bell test is what my teacher had my squad do our first day" he said. "Things were different back then. We all made the classic mistake of every man for himself, and if it wasn't for Sensei giving us another chance, we were practically set up for failure."

"So, what is it exactly that shinobi do?" asked Harry. "You've never had to kill anyone, have you."

"Any_one_ no" replied Naruto. "I did kill a couple animals though, particularly a giant snake." That caught Harry's attention, having fought the Basilisk in his second year, which was without a doubt a _very_ large snake.

"Wicked" replied Ron. "How'd you do it?"

"It ate me" said Naruto, shocking all three as they continued up to his office.

"It ate you?" asked Hermione incredulously. "Then how are you standing here right now?"

"Well, I said it ate me, it never killed me. While I was inside it, I made a bunch of Kage Bunshin. Long story short, I quite literally busted out" said the blonde.

"Let me get this straight" said Harry. "You cloned yourself so many times that the Snake burst open from the inside?"

"That about sums it up, yeah" said Naruto. "Talk about a bad case of indigestion. And I smelled like snake guts for three days. Luckily, I was still able to compete in the rest of the exams, unlike a lot of other genin that couldn't handle the so called 'forest of death.'" he added as an afterthought

"Wait a minute" said Hermione. "You mean that they sent a bunch of people into a place called the forest of death, for some examination?" Naruto nodded. "That's a bit much, isn't it? It sounds horribly barbaric."

"If I were you, Ms. Granger, I would think long and hard about questioning the way of life of someone different than you" said Naruto, his voice taking on a warning tone.

"But sir, how could they do that" she asked. "I mean, aren't they taking young children and just turning them into killing machines? It's not right."

"Hermione, just drop it" said Ron, Harry nodding in agreement, but the girl would have none of it.

"How could anyone subject others, or even themselves, to something like that?" she asked. And that was the final straw. Slamming his fist into a wall, Naruto put several spiderweb cracks into it, while at the same time, frightening several of the portraits that lined the halls.

"That is enough, Granger" he said. "Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor, and _you_ will be serving detention with me, after your dinner." Harry and Ron backed away, slightly intimidated by the shift in demeanor of their teacher.

"But sir, that's not fair" protested the girl.

"Care to make it a week of detention?" asked Naruto dangerously. The girl was royally pissing him off. What right did she have to question his way of life. And her mention of people subjecting others to it only brought up the memories of the Sandaime Hokage, reopening the old would of his death. "No? I didn't think so. Report to my office after dinner." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves, leaving the three teens gaping at what had just transpired.

"What were you thinking Hermione?" asked Ron. "Don't you remember what he did to Malfoy on the first night? Why would you go ahead and make him angry like that?"

"He's right Hermione" continued Harry. "It wasn't exactly the brightest thing to do."

"I was just expressing an opinion" replied the girl, slightly shaken as well.

"Well, I hate to point this out, but your opinions aren't always based in fact" said Harry. "You don't know the reasons behind why his world is like it is."

"Yeah" said Ron. "This is even worse than your thoughts on House Elves." Hermione just turned around and walked away, a dangerous scowl on her face.

"And I don't think bringing up the house elves was very smart on your part Ron" said Harry, shaking his head.

That night found Hermione entering Naruto's office almost nervously. She was almost afraid of what sort of detention punishment someone like Naruto could come up with. As she entered, she saw Naruto sitting calmly, waiting for her.

"Granger" he said curtly. "I don't believe in punishment just to punish. I believe that something good should come out of it as well. So, in wracking my brain, I have come up with a solution."

"And what is that, sir?" asked Hermione calmly, though she really didn't want to think of what could be coming.

"Simple" said Naruto, handing her a piece of parchment. "We're going to do some training. On that is a list of all the exercises I want you to do." Looking at the list, Hermione almost groaned. Fifty push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, two hundred jumping jacks, and to top it all off, she had to run a lap around the black lake.

"Come on" said Naruto, heading for the door. "The sooner we get to it, the sooner you get done"

"Yes sensei" said Hermione, before following him down to the lake. Once they arrived, her punishment training began immediately, while Naruto supervised, making sure she didn't skip out on anything, and Hermione noticed that he even ran with her around the lake, but had absolutely no trouble with it. With all of her stopping during the work out, as she wasn't as used to the physical conditioning that Naruto was, it took over a half hour to just do the push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks. The run around the lake took somewhere between forty-five minutes to an hour. By the time they had finished, Hermione was exhausted, never having done so much exercise at once before.

"Wow" said Naruto. "Maybe it's a good thing you're in my class. If you're any indication, you witches and wizards are all horribly out of shape."

"Is this...the kind of thing...we'll be doing in class tomorrow?" asked Hermione, through gasps of airs.

"Similar, but not nearly as much" said Naruto, before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I did go a little overboard with your punishment. I apologize."

"No, I'm sorry" said Hermione. "I never should have spoken like I did. I probably deserve detention." Naruto nodded sagely.

"You know, I've heard about you from your other teachers. A bit of an over-achiever I hear" he said, as though coming up with an idea. "You know" he continued. "If you'd like, I can help you with your training outside of class. You and your friends. We could meet at special times. It would be a big help for me as well, because it would speed up the classes progress."

"It could work" said Hermione. "With the other classes, there really is no time to train on our own for your class."

"Excellent" said Naruto. "You may go back to your common room and tell your classmates my idea. I'll run it past Dumbledore, just to make sure we can."

"Yes Sensei" said Hermione as she began to make her way back to the castle, almost dragging her feet from the soreness of her muscles. It was almost as much of a pain getting to Gryffindor tower as the actual work out was. Even the Fat Lady that guarded the portrait entrance to the common room noticed her fatigue, knowing about her detention from gossip told by the other portraits. Giving the password, she entered the common room and promptly fell over into an arm chair, before Harry and Ron ran to her and bombarded her with questions. What did she do? Was Naruto still in a bad mood? She answered all of their questions, and they grimaced hearing about the work out punishment.

"Remind us never to get on his bad side" said Fred and George, who had both heard of her punishment as well.

"Sensei also said, that he'd work with Dumbledore to see about setting up extra training sessions" said Hermione, relaying the information. "Apparently he's unimpressed by our physical ability."

"Oh man" said Ron. "Now I wish I hadn't passed the bell test."

"Too late now" said Harry. "You could always drop from the program I suppose, but I think we should tough it out. Who knows. This could help us in the long run."

"Harry's right little brother" said Fred, ruffling Ron's hair. "You aren't gonna run away from a little back-breaking labor, are you?"

"Yeah" continued George. "After all, the Weasley's have more chakra than anyone in the class. It would be a shame if one of us dropped out because they were afraid to work."

"I'm not afraid to work" shot back Ron.

"Than prove it" said the twins simultaneously.

"I will" said Ron.

"It's official" said Harry. "Things at Hogwarts have gotten a lot more interesting."

Chapter end

Hey, sorry for the relatively short chapter, but I did get it out here. I hope you all enjoyed

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	6. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
